In the past, trucks often carried loose cargo within open-top trailers. The cargo was often damaged due to weather conditions or portions lost during transit. Further, the hazards of loose items flying out of the open-top of cargo trailers has led many governing bodies to enact strict laws against such open transport. As a result, transporters started covering the cargo area of trucks to protect the goods from rain and minimize, if not eliminate items flying out of the truck trailer.
The traditional method of covering the cargo was with a tarpaulin. Initially, the tarpaulin was stretched across the open top and attached at the trailer sides. This was effective, but had many drawbacks related to attachment/detachment time and sagging of the tarp onto the goods—such as hot asphalt—being transferred. Later, a series of bows was brought into use to keep the tarpaulin from lying in direct contact with goods in the truck trailer and to prevent water accumulation. Now, the tarpaulin hangs across the bows and is connected to a motorized cable system. The motorized cable system is used to move the tarpaulin forward and backward across the cargo hold.
The current system works well until one of the bows breaks. Then the entire tarpaulin system must be dismantled so the broken bow can be fixed or replaced. This job is tedious and can take a long time to complete.
Additionally, the motorized system doesn't always extend far enough to cover the entire open-top cargo hold. Even a small open area can present a danger when loose items are being transported in high-traffic areas.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system for quickly and effectively connecting a tarpaulin to a truck trailer and for an improved method of creating such a tarpaulin system.
These and other problems are addressed by the present system and its components to provide a unique structure with numerous advantages in operation and effectiveness.